1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, a luminance of a backlight has been controlled for purposes of expanding a display dynamic range, lowering consumption power, and the like.
For example, in JP-A 2005-309338 (Kokai), a luminance of a backlight is controlled so that the maximum luminance in the input image can be displayed by calculating a modulation ratio of the luminance of the backlight from the maximum luminance value in an input image.
However, when the control of the modulation ratio of the luminance is performed based on the maximum luminance value in the image, the following problem occurs. That is, in case that a range of the luminance in the input image is large, a bright portion of the input image is preferentially displayed and a dark portion of the input image is not sufficiently displayed, and consequently, deterioration of image quality is stood out such that black become like white.